houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro
Shiro is a special type of Lunarian who appears in chapter 24 of the manga and episode 10 of the anime. Appearance In their full form, Shiro is a towering Moon Person that was so large, a single sunspot was not enough to let him through. Instead, he needed multiple sunspots to let his arms come out and stretch the main sunspot that allowed his whole body to go through. Shiro is a muscular humanoid with six arms in addition to a pair of legs. His face has three pairs of eyes in addition to a single larger one at his forehead. He also has a mouth that doesn't open but has two sets of fangs protruding out. In the anime, Shiro has a pastel pink or yellow color scheme just like other Lunarians. He is covered in light fur and wears a pink sash and pants. He has a very fluffy, almost cloudy tail that also acts as a halo around his back. His arms are adorned with golden bands and his fingers have tough, black nails that can stop the Gems' blades. When Shiro is sliced, his body won't vanish as the Lunarians do, but instead splits and creates similar but different copies of himself. When Shiro is first slahed by Diamond, he turns into two smaller copies of himself. Both copies carry similar characteristics as the original Shiro, such as their black fingernails and golden band around their wrists, and muscular bodies. They also have a rings out of fur coming out of their necks and rest above their head, and another ring of fur around their necks with a golden necklace and a round fluffy tail. The similarities end there though, as one of the copies have two pairs of eyes with bat-like ears, but lack much of facial features, and has four arms. The other copy however has two large eyes, one on the top center of his head, and the other located where his mouth should be surrounded by five teeth and has bear-like ears, lacking anymore facial features too, and three arms - two on the right and one on the left - most probable due to Bort cutting off Shiro's hand off before splitting. Both copies are eventually cut down - once by Bort slicing the four-armed in four smaller copies - and the other by Alexandrite who first cuts the three-armed into multiple small and harmless puppies, then slices up the four smaller copies cut up by Bort into more harmless puppies totaling to a 108 puppies. Personality Shiro initially appears as a menacing enemy of the Gems. He chases them down and attacks them, even managing to cause Diamond to shatter, though it is unknown what he would have done with them afterwards and whether or not he would have taken them back to the Moon. When Shiro was cut down and split into puppies, they became more friendly and harmless, simply wandering around and acting playfully as puppies usually do. After Shiro reformed back into full size, his menacing behavior returned as well. He resumed attacking the Gems until Kongo-sensei showed up. After that Shiro became more tame, obeying Kongo's commands and acting more like a loyal companion. He stopped attacking the Gems, even allowing them to sleep on his fur. Story After Phosphophyllite becomes stronger, they partner up with Bort for the first time. On their first day of patrol together, a double sunspot appears, one imposed over the other. A large clawed hand reaches out from one of the sunspots but appears to be stuck. Not waiting for the enemy to fully appear, Bort strikes first and cuts down the hand. Immediately afterwards, more sunspots open up and shoot out more arms which grab Bort. Some of the arms stretch the original sunspot, allowing Shiro to emerge. After failing to defeat him, Bort retreats back to the school with Phos, where they ring the school's bell six times to alert the other Gems to stand by and await further orders. They plan to lure Shiro to Kongo-sensei but they lose track of the large creature, which has vanished into the school somewhere. Inside the school, Shiro finds Diamond alone and they both engage in battle. Diamond manages to cut Shiro in half but is heavily damaged in the process. Bort finds them just as Shiro reforms into two copies. Bort attacks them and throws one down the stairs while splitting the other into four copies. Phos and Alexandrite meet the one who fell down the stairs. Phos holds him back while begging Alex picks up their sword and attacks. The sight of a Moon Person causes Alex to go into a battle frenzy in which they easily cut down the Shiro copy. Phos sees Bort falling down while battling the four copies and uses their gold arms to lasso the copies toward Alex, who easily cuts them down as well before collapsing. All the cut pieces reform into small harmless-looking puppies, catching Bort and Phos off guard and allowing the puppies to escape. Most the Gems spend the rest of the day catching all the puppies, which number a total of 107. The Gems put the puppies in a makeshift cage, unintentionally allowing them to reform into a full-sized Shiro (minus a hand). Phos uses their gold to make a fake Gem person in order to lure Shiro to Kongo but is grabbed by Shiro's tail and trapped by sinking into Shiro's thick fur. At that moment, Kongo-sensei appears and both he and Shiro seems surprised to see each other. Shiro charges at him, but then stops and puts his paw in Kongo's hand. From that point on, Shiro acts obediently towards Kongo and follows his commands. Kongo notices Shiro's missing hand and asks him what happened to it. Phos, who is still trapped in Shiro's fur, overhears this and realizes that Kongo and this strange Moon Person are somehow related to each other. Later that night, Phos goes to meet Cinnabar and sees them with the last puppy clone of Shiro, formed when Bort first cut his hand from the sunspot. Phos confides with Cinnabar about their thoughts that Kongo may have some secret with the Lunarians. Cinnabar reveals that they already know about that, and further reveals that all the other Gems know about that as well, but has chosen to believe in Kongo no matter what. Cinnabar states that they themselves have not made up their mind and asks what Phos will choose. Phos returns to the school with the last puppy and finds Kongo and the other Gems sleeping together with Shiro. The puppy fuses back into Shiro as his hand and the creature gives Kongo, who has awakened, a final embrace before vanishing into light. Phos asks Kongo if he has returned to the Moon, but Kongo instead says that he has found peace. 102 years later, after shortly learning the truth about Kongo while on the Moon, Phos learnt from Aechmea that Shiro was the soul of a dog that Kongo once cared for centuries before he met any of the Gems. He was dropped off on Earth as a failed attempt to get Kongo to pray for the Lunarians. Relationships Shiro seems to have a deep relationship with Kongo, behaving obediently and following the latter's commands. It is later revealed that Shiro was once a dog that Kongo cared for several centuries ago before he discovered the Gems. Trivia * Shiro was split into a total of 108 puppies, which is considered a sacred number in many Eastern religions, including Buddhism and Hinduism. 108 is a very divisible number with many factors, making it an auspicious number. It is often the number of beads strung in a prayer bead, and similarly the number of times a chant may be repeated in prayers or rituals. Gallery Moon_people5.jpg|Shiro's appearance in the manga. Shiro_anime_split.jpg|Shiro after being split into two copies. Shiro_anime_puppy.jpg|One of the puppies formed when Shiro was cut down. Shiro_anime_battle.jpg|Shiro reforms into full size after the puppies are collected. CardArtShiro.jpg|Art from the volume 4 special edition playing cards Category:Characters Category:Moon People